


Siblings

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring, Complete, F/M, Family Bonding, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Nobuto piggybacks Juri back home when she can't walk and they have a discussion on the way.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 13





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Megumiai30 here with a new story. This story's going to focus on the children of the 3-E members, namely, the children of Nagisa and Kayano: Juri and Nobuto. 
> 
> This story will be kind of like a sequel to my previous story, 'Over The Mountains and Through the Subway Station To Grandmother’s House We Go', and as such the various settings that I've been making for the past stories will be the same. Hope you enjoy it! For reference, Juri is 20, Nobuto's 17 in this story. 
> 
> Thanks, Megumiai30
> 
> P.S: Keep yourselves healthy during this time of global pandemic! May the Lord be with you.

Siblings

“Neechan, are you okay?” Nobuto asked his sister whose face was twisted in pain, clutching her ankle on the floor on the platform, in front of the doors of the metro train.

She hissed, “Yeah, I think so. Could you help me up?” 

He nodded and quickly reached down to help his sister. He motioned that she wrap her arm around his shoulders and she leaned on his shoulder and they made their way to the nearby bench to assess the damage done to her ankle. 

The brother and sister had gone to Ikebukuro to run some errands for their parents and because Juri had some things she had to take care of at her college, which was in the area. Then when the time came for them to return home, the duo realized that rush hour had begun and that the employees from all types of companies were now off the hook and heading home also, which made their travel back home a bit hectic. When they reached their station, people came pouring out and caught in the midst of it, Juri’s foot got stuck in the opening between the door and the platform and as she tried to forcibly pull it out, she twisted her ankle in the process. 

As Nobuto took a look at his sister’s ankle, he saw that it was swollen and from the fact that she automatically let out groans and hollers of pain when he touched it, he knew that she wasn’t going to be able to walk. 

Juri looked at her brother with apologetic eyes, “Nobu-kun, sorry…” 

Nobuto smiled with assurance to his sister, “Don’t worry about it neechan, it wasn’t your fault… But it looks like you won’t be walking right this second, so come on,” He let go of her ankle and crouched down. 

“Nobu-kun?” Juri asked, perplexed at her brother for adopting such a position. 

Nobuto sighed, “Get on my back, neechan.”

“But-“ Juri tried to protest.

“Do you really think you can go back home in that state? Just get on my back.” Nobuto dismissed her protests in an instant, annoyed that she was trying to be stubborn about it. 

“You’re not going to let me go if I don’t, right?” Juri sighed. 

Nobuto grinned, “Yup. Like tousan, I also have a tendency to focus on my target until they give up.” 

She giggled and then warned in a half-joking, half-serious tone, “Alright, but don’t you dare make fun of my weight, you hear?” 

“I won’t…As long as you’re light enough…” He snickered. 

Juri puffed out her cheeks and after taking her bag, got on her brother’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he took her weight with a slight grunt. They headed out the toll gates with the man in charge giving them a free pass out and they headed home while trying to ignore the stares of people mistaking them as a couple. 

Nobuto grunted and asked, “Jeez. I said I wouldn’t complain about this, but have you been eating a lot, neechan? You feel like you weigh like 80 kilograms.” 

“How rude!” She exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that I weigh only 51, thank you!” 

“What??” He snickered, earning him a light punch from his sister. 

“Just kidding. You weigh pretty light.” He winked and she smiled satisfied with herself. 

Juri leaned on her brother’s back, “You know… I remember the time you piggybacked on my back when we were young. You broke your leg and I was able to carry you…good times…” 

Nobuto blushed out of embarrassment and chuckled, “Yup. I didn’t dare go against you because of your sheer height, but now…” He snickered. “How’s the view down there?” 

Juri lightly hit her brother’s shoulder, “Just fine, thanks to you, and yes, it is.” 

Nobuto laughed. Even though they say that siblings, especially the brother and sister pair don’t get along, or they’re just awkward with each other, that wasn’t true for the two of them.

“By the way, all jokes aside, are you sure that I’m not too heavy for you to carry?” Juri asked him, worried for her brother. 

Nobuto chuckled, “Not at all. I can see why Masato-nicchan never complains when he has to piggyback you. Are you sure he’d be okay with this arrangement?” 

Juri laughed, feeling her face heat up, “Well, I’ll just have to refrain from telling him that a tall, handsome guy with black hair and amber eyes carried me home from the station.” 

Nobuto laughed with his sister and she asked him in return, “But what about you, Nobu-kun? Do you think your girlfriend would be okay with you carrying me like this?” 

He pretended to be in a state of thought, “Hmm… Well, depends on who I carried. I’m sure she’ll give me some slack for piggybacking my sister home when she needed it.” He winked at her. 

“I see.” Juri hummed and the two fell into silence with each other, the sun now clearly setting. 

“You know, we’re getting older, aren’t we?” Nobuto commented. 

Juri chuckled, “That might be true, but you know, we’re still children to touchan and kaachan.”

Nobuto laughed, “I guess so. But we are growing up, aren’t we? We’re way taller than the two of them, you’re engaged, and I’m planning my future.” 

Juri rubbed her cheek on his back, “Yeah. It’s a part of growing up, but you do know that doesn’t mean that we’re as old as we think we are, right?” 

He nodded. “Even though kaasan and tousan can sometimes make me frustrated, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to ignore them, you know…”

Juri nodded and ruffled her brother’s hair, something she couldn’t do without tiptoeing. “Seems like everything went well with touchan?” 

He nodded, enjoying his sister’s administrations, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

The two fell into silence as they went their way back home. It wasn’t an awkward silence or anything, rather it was a peaceful one as the sun set in the neighborhood streets. 

“Neechan,” Nobuto called his sister who seemed like she was drowsy. 

“Hmm?” 

“I know I don’t say this often, but love you.” He simply said, it didn’t consist of passionate love, or so they called it, but genuine family love between two siblings. 

Juri punched Nobuto’s shoulder very gently, “Me too, bro. Love you.” She shed some tears. She had always thanked her parents for merely staying together, and she had every right to do so: If they hadn’t, she wouldn’t have enjoyed this relationship with her little brother, and the two wouldn’t have had enjoyed the relationship if it wasn’t for their friendship. 

“By the way, I get why your girlfriend said she falls asleep when you carry her like this: It’s so comfortable.” She remarked in passing. 

Nobuto burst out in laughter, “Well if you’d like, go ahead. But we’re nearly home.” 

Juri burst out in laughter and in time the two arrived home to a shocked Nagisa and Kayano who opened the door to their son piggybacking their daughter. 


End file.
